fallenvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversers
Multiversers is a fan fiction created and written by FallenVengeance. It is the fifth book of the Multiverse franchise. It is based after the storyline of "Multiverse" by 215Productions. It was released on 15 March 2019. Plot When Tom and Jerry think that their journey in Fan-Made Island is over, and they could rest, a professor named Benedict pulls them back in, showing them the consequences if they don't help this time. Cast Tom Cat * Main Protagonist * Jerry's best friend and housemate * Yi Ling's boyfriend Jerry Mouse * Main Protagonist * Tom's best friend and housemate * Yi Ling's friend Kimberly Chia as Yi Ling * Main Protagonist * Spike's ex-wife; Haribo's friend; Tom's girlfriend * Tom and Jerry's friend * Mei Ren's mother KC as Mei Ren * Supporting Protagonist * Mei Ren's and Cain Murrow's child Cory Michael Smith as Edward * Main Protagonist * Tom and Jerry's enemy-turned-friend * Chihiro's underling and worker who is forced to work for her to save his wife and daughter FallenVengeance as Circle Tracker/Frank Weight * Main Protagonist * Faith's husband; Cain Murrow's son-in-law; Note's and Daniel's son * X-Trail's nephew; Axerlod's cousin * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Drake as Cain Murrow * Main Antagonist * Faith Murrow's father; Chihiro's friend; Frank's father-in-law * Killed Note years ago Benedict Cumberbatch as Professor Benedict * Main Protagonist * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow * Sacrificed his life to help Edward kill Chihiro Tom Holland as Bruno Hills * Main Protagonist * Benedict's worker * Aided Tom, Jerry and friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Supporting Protagonist * Bruno's and Shank's friend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow John Cena as Jonathan Liousine * Supporting Protagonist * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow KSI as Daniel Weight/ Red Circle Tracker * Supporting Antagonist * Frank's father * Killed Charlize Theron as Chihiro * Main Antagonist * Boss of Edward, Spike, Lynette, Scorch, Cain Murrow * Killed by Edward Gal Gadot as Shank * Supporting Protagonist * Vanelloep's and Bruno's friend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Bob West as Barney * Supporting Protagonist * Tom's and Jerry's friend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Patty Writz as BJ * Supporting Protagonist * Tom's and Jerry's friend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Supporting Protagonist * Tom's and Jerry's friend * Darwin's and Anais's brother * Peppa Pig's boyfriend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson * Supporting Protagonist * Tom's and Jerry's friend * Gumball's and Anais's adoptive brother * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Supporting Protagonist * Tom's and Jerry's friend * Gumball's and Darwin's sister * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Harley Bird as Peppa Pig * Supporting Protagonist * Tom's and Jerry's friend * Gumball's girlfriend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Ariana Grande as Jane * Supporting Protagonist * Frank's and Faith's friend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow FTW as Faith Murrow * Supporting Protagonist * Frank's wife; Cain Murrow's daughter * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow * Played a part in the murder of Note Sandra Bullcock as Leila Sharan * Supporting Protagonist * Frank's and Faith's friend * Turned Dark by Cain Murrow; turned back into a normal human by Edward's magic potion * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Supporting Protagonist * Frank's and Faith's friend * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Supporting Antagonist * Turned Dark by Cain Murrow * Forgets memories when turned back Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axerlod * Supporting Protagonist * Faith's friend * X-Trail's son; Frank's cousin * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Matt Damon as Cypher * Supporting Protagonist * Frank's and Faith's friend * Lexy's husband * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Cameron Diaz as Lexy * Supporting Protagonist * Frank's and Faith's friend * Cypher's wife * Aided Tom, Jerry and their friends in the fall of Chihiro and Cain Murrow Meryl Streep as X-Trail * Frank's aunt; Axerlod's mother Haribo as himself * Yi Ling's friend; bled to death Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle appear as themselves from the Five Nights At Freddy's Franchise. Kiyono Yasuno, Saori Ōnishi & Ai Kayano appear as Megumi Kato, Eriri Spencer Sawamura & Utaha Kasumigaoka from the anime Saenai Heroine No Sodatekata respectively. Tilith, Seria, Rin & Lugina appear as themselves from the game Brave Frontier. G-Eazy, Yo Gotti and YBN Nahmir, singers of the theme song "1942", appear as Gerald, Mario, and Nicholas respectively. FallenVengeance also appears as Summoner Cain from FallenVengeance's upcoming fanfiction Warriors. Quacker and Spike The Dog appears as themselves from the Tom and Jerry franchise. LL appears as Lynette. John C. Reilly and Gucci Mane appear as Ralph and Dave Powers respectively in the post-credits scene. Rihanna appears as Note. J.K. Simmons and Jin Yi Ji appear as Mr and Mrs Weight respectively. Cedric The Entertainer appears as Cardrick. Monika appears as herself from the visual novel Doki Doki Literature Club. Trivia * This book was planned since April 2018. * The plot for 215Productions's Circle Tracker's third instalment is in this story, with some planned characters cut off. * This is FallenVengeance's longest one-shot book.